oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Tribal Totem
__TOC__ Details Thieving |items = *At least 90 coins for boat trips to and from Ardougne or a ring of charos (a) Recommended: *An amulet of glory (for teleport to Karamja) *Ardougne teleports }} Walkthrough *Talk to Kangai Mau in Brimhaven. Consider using the ship from Ardougne to Brimhaven (30 coins one way). Kangai is found in the Shrimp and Parrot food shop. Kangai wants help to recover a tribal totem that was stolen from the Rantuki Tribe by Lord Handelmort. Say "I'm in search of adventure!" and then "Ok, I will get it back" to start the quest. *Teleport or charter the Ship at the docks to Ardougne. Handelmort lives in the mansion west of the main square in Ardougne. Go to the house and find the door securely locked. *Talk to Horacio, the gardener, and ask him who he is. Ask him if he gardens around the back as well. You and Horacio will talk briefly about the security around the house. He will tell you that the combination to the door lock is Handelmort's middle name. *The only way into the house is by using a new teleporting invention from Wizard Cromperty. Cromperty can be found in the house north-east of the Ardougne market. Ask him about his new invention. The new invention will teleport players next to a teleport block, which looks very similar to a crate. Ask Cromperty for the teleport in order to find the location of this teleport block. This happens to be in the Ardougne RPDT depot. After the teleport, the teleport block is located in a crate to the east of the teleport location. *Investigate the northeastern crate to find an address label, addressed to Lord Handelmort. Use this label on the eastern crate intended for the Chamber of Invention of the Wizards' Tower to cause the teleport block to be delivered to Lord Handelmort's house instead. *Talk to an RPDT employee, and ask when the block will be delivered. Obviously, that happens very quickly after talking to them. Return to Cromperty. *Ask Cromperty to use his new teleport spell again. Now, the teleport is to the new location of the block in Lord Handelmort's house. *Inside the house, go through the west door and try to go through the next west door. There is a code lock on the second door west. The password is Lord Handelmort's middle name (found in the guide book from the real estate agent house): K U R T. Enter the code using the left and right arrows. When the password is set, click enter to unlock the door. *Enter the door and investigate the stairs. '''Do not use the "climb-up" option first! 'If you try to climb-up the stairs instead of investigating it first, a trap will activate when using the stairs. The trapdoor leads to the Ardougne Sewer. **If you fall down the trap, go south-west and climb up the ladder; then, let Cromperty teleport you back inside the house. You will not have to enter the door-code again. **If you investigate the stairs and a message appears (''You don't find anything interesting.), it is because level 21 Thieving is required to progress through this part of the quest. *Climb up the stairs; you will avoid the trap. Go outside and enter the room east. Open the chest and search it to find the tribal totem. (You can use the drop technique to receive more.) *Go back to Brimhaven and return the totem to Kangai Mau, and complete the quest. Rewards Thieving experience *5 Swordfish }}